Leo and Frank's Big Problem
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Sequel to "Nico's Little Sister." A few days after leaving the island of Lilliput, the crew of the Argo 2 runs into some problems. Jason wants to fly the boat, but was that a mistake when Leo and Frank fall over board. Leo and Frank land on the island of Brobdingnag, will they find trouble, or will trouble find them.


Leo's and Frank's Big Problem

**I don't own Percy Jackson sadly L nor do I own Gulliver's Travels. So just enjoy. **

**Also if you have not read my other story, "Nico's Little Sister" click the link to my authors page and read that first before you continue any further in this story.**

Leo's POV

The problem pretty much started when Jason asked if he could fly the ship. I knew I shouldn't have let that son of Zeus… Jupiter… whatever, fly the ship. With the new boost in fuel, thanks to Nico and his Lilliputian half-sister Jenni, they could hull the 40 foot statue of Athena. But they were going super slow, and every so often bad turbulence would cause the ship to jump, but I was quick in recovering.

I was standing near the edge of the ship, looking over the landscape. They were still over the sea but they were nearing a big island. Like I was saying, Jason was flying. Nico and Hazel were talking with Jenni down stairs. I had just recently, meaning two hours ago fixed her "cage" into a better doll house, that she seemed to like. Jenni has been on the ship for three days so far. She decided to join us after I sort of accidentally captured her, but she was pretty good at helping out. If I dropped something down the vent, she would just slid down and get it for me. I had no idea where Coach Hedge was, probably in his room watching a Chuck Norris movie. Piper was currently trying to make more clothes for Jenni, and Frank, because I lost his clothes while being persuaded by Roman eagles.

Speaking of Frank, he was walking over to me. The son of Ares… Mars… whatever was looking a little bit miffed. He was pouting, which was hard to pull off with his babyish face, hey it wasn't just me who thought he looked babyish. But I would never call him that to his face because he was built like a wrestler.

They had a sort of rocky relationship, considering that his life depended on a stick that could burn easily, and I can summon fire just by thinking about it. But they had some stuff in common, they both lost their moms. Actually now that I think about it, only few of us demigods have our mortal parents. My mom died when I was 8, Frank's died a few months ago. Hazel and Nico were both from another time, so their parents have been dead a while. Jason doesn't remember his mom, but his totally hot sister told him she was unstable and is dead. Piper doesn't have the best relationship with her movie star dad. Jenni never mentioned her mother, and I didn't want to ask, no sense in having two children of Hades mad at you. Percy and Annabeth were the only ones who had an okay relationship with their mortal parents. But don't get me started on relationships with our godly parents, those are messy.

"Valdez." Frank said.

"Hey Frank." I said, "What is up?"

"I'm bored on this ship." Frank said.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" I asked.

"This might be weird, but…" Frank said. He handed me a tennis ball.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked.

"Throw it." Frank said. Man he sounded embarrassed.

"Oh-h-h-h-kay?" I said. I threw the ball across the ship. Frank transformed with his animal transforming powers and transformed into a bulldog.

Frank the bulldog fetched the ball and brought it back to me.

"You want me to play fetch with you?" I asked.

Frank seemed to nod.

"Fine." I sighed.

We continued this for like ten minutes, but it could of just been two because of my ADHD, I couldn't keep track of time like at all.

Frank transformed back into his normal self and walked over to me.

Frank's POV

Yeah I admit it was weird playing fetch with Leo but like I said, I was bored.

"Are we done here?" Leo asked, once I walked over to him back to human form.

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

The ship started bumping around and Leo started to lose his balance. We must have hit turbulence, and Jason was over correcting, why Leo let him fly I had no idea.

What happened next was partially my fault. The deck was slick from my bulldog drool and Leo slipped and fell over the edge.

"Leo!" I cried out. The next thing I know I am jumping off transforming into a eagle trying to catch up with to stop his falling. But the son of, Vulcan… Hephaestus… it doesn't matter, was falling to fast. By the time I caught up to him, we were two hundred feet from the tree tops. I gripped onto his arms with my feet and attempted to slow our fall if nothing else. We crashed through a tree and we lost each others grip. I was jarred into my human form. We seemed to fall forty feet to the ground. When we landed we moaned, a lot. We were roughly five feet apart.

I tried to get up but my arm exploded in pain. I new it had to be broken. Leo came over, apparently he was just badly cut up.

"Dude are you alright?" Leo asked, then he noticed my arm, "Oh that might not be good."

"Leo my arm is bending the wrong way, I am pretty sure that is the exact opposite of good!" I said.

"So, bad. Hold on I'll try to set it. I have so gaze and um, her this stick could be use as a splint." Leo said.

"Have you done this before?" I asked.

"Once, on an ankle, how different could it be?" Leo said. "Now this might hurt a bit," he gripped my arm and pushed it back so it was facing the right way. It hurt a ton.

"Ouch! That hurt a ton Valdez!" I screamed.

"Sorry, but look do you want me to help you are not?" Leo asked.

I grumbled something about him to continue. Once he was done he helped me up with my good arm.

"Where do you suppose we are?" I ask

"Well I don't know, these trees are weird." Leo said. The trees he were talking about were everywhere, they were only slightly tall then me, about six feet, but really skinny, like grass.

"It looks like grass." I said.

"But grass six feet tall? How could that be, it has to be some freaky tree." Leo said.

"But we crashed into a tree on the way down, a huge tree, look there it is." I said pointing to the tree that had to be about 200 feet and the branches started at about 30 feet.

Then something seemed to occur to Leo, "Frank did you ever read Gulliver's Travels?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." I said, unclear where he was going with this.

"Wasn't there and island with giants?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well if Jenni is a Lilliputian, what's to say that the giants aren't around?" Leo said.

We got our answer two seconds later. A giant shadow cast over us and we looked to see what it was.

It was a giant, but way bigger than any of Gaea's children. This giant had to be at least 54 feet tall. It was clearly female, but unable to guess an age. She had brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail and was staring at us intently with deep blue eyes.

I was frozen with fear and so was Leo apparently, it was surprising seeing him so still because he was so hyper he made Dakota on a sugar high seem like a statue. **(2 A/N: if you don't recall Dakota is the son of Bacchus, who is addicted to cherry Kool-Aid that drinks it with 3x the amount of sugar. Second I know that the giant island is supposed to be near California, but it is now in the Mediterranean Sea, deal with it.)**

The giant, I couldn't recall what they were called, some tongue-twister of a name that made me feel like I had dyslexia, bent over and grabbed each of us between her thumb and forefinger in separate hands.

Neither of us screamed we were too scared to.

Leo's POV

Now I understood why Jenni got so mad at me for picking her up like this. It made me feel powerless, which I guess I was against a giant that was like 12 times bigger. She walked with us in each hand till she reached what I suppose was the back door to her house. The door was open so she had no trouble getting in since both her hands were occupied. She set us down on what I presumed was the dining room table, then turned to shut the door. The table had to be at least 30 feet high. She promptly sat on the chair nearest to us and looked at us with her piercing blue eyes.

With a slight look to Frank we decided not to talk unless absolutely necessary, fearing it would cause us trouble. I walked over so I was closer to Frank, just to give us both reassurance. She looked at us with wonder in her eyes.

"Mother! Come look what I found in the yard!" she cried.

At least that is what I think she said, she was so loud it was hard to make our, because it sounded like thunder. Frank shivered hearing how loud they talked. A woman that had to be maybe 62 feet tall walked in from the hallway.

"What is it, Mackenzie?" her mother asked. She screamed when she was us. I immediately clasped my hands over my ears, but poor Frank could only do one ear, since his other arm was in a make-shift cast and sling.

"Why do you have mice?" her mother asked.

"They aren't mice! Look they are little people." Mackenzie protested.

Her mother leaned in and got a closer look at us, it made me uneasy, Frank looked like he was about to pass out.

A thought occurred to me that this must be how Jenni felt when I first captured her. Man she was going to hear this, that is if they see them again. No, bad Leo, don't think like that, I thought to myself. Of course we would see them again.

"Well they are certainly interesting." Mackenzie's mother said.

"Can I keep them?" Mackenzie asked.

Oh no! I thought, Frank seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I wonder if they are a boy or girl?" Mackenzie asked.

Really? I thought to myself.

Mackenzie's mom leaned in close, a little too close for comfort. "They look like boys sweetie."

"Okay!" Mackenzie said, "What should I name them?"

Great we are going to get renamed by a creepy little, okay not little, girl who wants to keep us as pets.

"Hum, this one looks like a Leo!" Mackenzie said pointing at me.

Wow. Really good.

"And that one is Bob!" Mackenzie said.

I tried not to laugh. Frank's face was priceless, he looked totally miffed.

"Honey are you sure?" Mackenzie's mom asked.

"No, maybe…Frank?" Mackenzie said.

Frank smiled, Mackenzie saw this and broke into a smile. "I think that is its name!"

I had to cover my ears because of her yelling and Frank did his best to cover his ears. Man these people talked loud.

Frank's POV

I am grateful the Mackenzie's mother convinced her not to call me Bob, I mean seriously Bob? But I wondered how long we were going to be here. Why did Jason have to throw Leo over board?

Mackenzie left us on the kitchen table, I guess she figured we would not attempt to get away if we have to get of a table this high first. With Mackenzie upstairs, and her mom in the kitchen we figured we could whisper to each other. But Leo moved his hands to make it seem like sign language if Mackenzie's mother looked over.

"What are we going to do?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. It's not like I can transform into a bird and fly us out." I said.

"What about a dragon? Would that be like your front paw being broken?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to try with them watching." I said.

"What if I cause a fire, they would leave." Leo said.

I paled, why would he even suggest that?

"Look I know you aren't a fan of this idea, but Hazel has your wood right, that means it is on the Argo II. You won't get burnt to a crisp." Leo said.

"And what if the dragon thing doesn't work? What if it does work and we get trapped in the house?" I asked.

"Frank I understand your concern, honestly I'm not to fond of this idea either. But it seems like the only thing that will work." Leo said.

I remembered the talk he had in Rome. Hazel had told Leo about how my life was tied to a half-burned stick. Once it burned, I would die. I told him about how my mom died in the war, by a fire-bomb. And how my Grandmother's mansion in Vancouver had burned down too. He told me about how when he was seven he accidentally started the machine shop on fire, and his mom died in it. He also promised to mot put me in danger because of his fire abilities.

"Do you think the others will come looking for us?" I asked, in effort to get off the subject.

"I don't know. Hazel , Nico, Piper, Hedge and Jenni probably don't even know we are gone. I doubt Jason knows how to land the boat even if he did see us fall off." Leo said.

"Well actually you fell I jumped." I said.

Leo was about to respond but Mackenzie's mom came over.

"I bet you are hungry. I wonder what you eat." Mackenzie's mom said.

I gave Leo a tentative look, hoping he would remember not to talk.

She pulled out a cracker and put it on the table in front of us, then walked away.

We were both starving so we ate the cracker, together we ate about half of it. Because it was about the small coffee table to us.

All I could think about was Hazel and the others. I wanted to see them again so bad. No one was near so I turned to Leo.

"How bad do you think the fire will be?" I asked.

"Probably won't burn the house down. Might scorch the room, but easily repaired." Leo said.

I took a deep breath. I can't believe what I was about to say, "Do it."

Leo nodded and lit his hand.

Leo's POV

When Frank told me to start the fire I was wondering if the trauma was getting to him, but I lit my hand ablaze. I could see Frank stiffen from a natural reaction. I willed it to get bigger then with my best base ball throw I threw it at the curtains, the another at some paper on the ground. Creating so much fire drained me but with one last fire ball I hit a wooden door, probably a closet or the basement.

Luckily that was enough the fire alarm went off and Mackenzie rang downstairs.

"Mom!" Mackenzie cried.

"I'm fine, quick out the front door." Mackenzie's mom said, and they ran for the front door leaving us alone.

"Okay Frank your turn." I yelled in effort to be heard over the fire alarm.

Frank focused and turned into a grey dragon. Luckily the wings were good. I climbed onto his back as quickly as I could.

Mackenzie and her mom had foolishly left the front door open so we had no trouble finding a way out. Because dragon Frank was only about the size as a kite, (the bird not the toy) we could easily get out the door.

We flew until we caught up with the Argo II, as expected the ship was flying in circles because Jason couldn't land it.

We landed on the top deck and Frank transformed back to normal.

Jason's POV

We were all on the top trying to figure out how to find Frank and Leo. They fell off the ship because I couldn't fly a stinking flying boat. According to Nico and Jenni, they were still alive. Hazel was upset at me for throwing her boyfriend over board. Piper was attempting to use her knife to spot them, and was trying to charmspeak me into calming down. Hedge was trying to tell me how to land the ship with crashing. But I couldn't understand one word of it.

Just then a giant grey dragon landed on deck, we were about to attack, but Leo climbed off the back.

"Seems familiar huh, Jason and Pipes." Leo said.

I remembered when he flew into camp on the back of Festus, all the campers were going to attack, until he got off.

The dragon transformed into Frank, he had his arm wrapped up and in a sling. He was covered in soot to.

I looked at Leo more closely and he had several cuts and scratches.

"Frank what happened?" Hazel asked running up to her boyfriend.

"Well, Leo sort of fell off the ship, and so I tried to rescue him. But I broke my arm in the process. Then we were captured by giants…" Frank started.

"You were captured by giants?" Hazel asked.

"Well one giant, and her mother." Leo said.

"Wait are you saying that island down there is Brobdingnag?" Jenni asked. She was sitting on Nico's shoulder, so she could get over to the group faster.

"What?" pretty much everyone accept Jenni and Frank said.

"The giant island in Gulliver's Travels." Jenni said.

"That is what it is called, I forgot." Frank said.

"Okay, so now that you are back, can we continue to Greece?" I asked.

Leo came over to me. "Give me the helm Sparky." Leo said.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me, you are not flying my ship again." Leo said.

"Fine." I said and let him fly the ship.

Leo's POV 

As I was flying Frank and Jenni came over.

"So you guys know how I feel now." Jenni said.

"Well we weren't put in a jar or cage but I know what it feels to be surround by people so much bigger than you." Frank said.

"And we know what if feels like to be picked up in between two fingers." I said.

"So I hope you are never going to do it to me again, right?" Jenni said.

"Yeah." I said. "Hey, Frank, can you leave us alone for a bit?"

"Sure." Frank said.

He let Jenni get on his hand and he moved her over to my shoulder.

After Frank left I talked. "Hey Jenni, on a scale of one to ten, how much were you worried that we were going to kill you when we first 'caught' you?"

"One being like 'I have nothing to fear' and 10 being like, 'dear Olympus I am so dead'?" Jenni asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Maybe a 7." Jenni said. "What about you when you were caught by the Brobdingnagian?"

"The what?" I asked.

"The giant." Jenni said.

"Oh, yeah maybe a 8." I said.

"Next question, when you heard we fell over board, one a scale of 1 to 10, how worried were you?" I asked.

Jenni blushed. "9.5,"

"What about that other .5?" I asked as a joke.

"That .5 was because I knew you could find a way out." Jenni said.

I felt a stirring my chest, and I knew what I was feeling as I was working on her house was true.

"Last question, on a scale of 1 to 10… how much do you love me?" I asked.

Jenni blushed to an even deeper crimson. "11"

This caused me to blush.

"Same question to you." Jenni said.

I thought about it, "Jenni, my love for you, can not be described by a number."

"But…" Jenni said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if we can ever be, look at me Leo, I am a 12th of your size. How well do you think this could work out?" Jenni said.

"We could still try." I said.

"I suppose we could." Jenni said.

She stood up on my shoulder and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

**3 THE END 3**


End file.
